


Один

by blackfilm



Category: System Shock (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfilm/pseuds/blackfilm
Summary: Некоторые, как мы знаем, не поддались зову Многих.Предупреждение: жанр философия (с.) фикбукПримечание: в игре большая часть информации поступает к игроку в виде аудиологов — аудиозаписей, оставленных членами экипажа





	Один

_There, the young ones are all aboard. Captain Diego and I have_  
_sealed off deck 3. He and I are now of one mind... our bodies_  
_are changing too. Sometimes it hurts terribly and sometimes_  
_it is... marvelous... something wonderful is happening to me..._  
  
— Anatoly Korenchkin (System Shock 2)

  
  
  
  
— ...Возможно, мы могли бы назвать их конфликт классическим противостоянием духа и материи. Кто бы мог подумать, что умозрительная дихотомия, существующая лишь на бумаге как свидетельство философского гения Гегеля, найдет свое воплощение в ХХII веке на борту космического корабля, зараженного внезапно обретшим разум паразитом. Червь, человек и компьютер — точнее, разумная биомасса, человеческий разум и искусственный интеллект, — три силы сошлись в этом решающем бою на самых дальних рубежах освоенного нами к 2114 году космоса, и не было иного пути, кроме полного и безоговорочного уничтожения противника, — ибо здесь необходимо было отстоять само право на существование для человечества. Человек впервые создал что-то большее, чем он сам, и жестоко поплатился за свои амбиции...

Он остановил запись и прислушался к мерному гулу вентиляторов в воздуховодных трубах. На палубе становилось все жарче — гидропоника по-прежнему подчинялась температурному режиму тропиков, необходимому для местных растений, не считаясь с его удобствами. 

Он облизнул пересохшие губы и пробормотал:

— За свои сраные амбиции. Сука, кто бы знал...

Мотнул головой, быстро стер последние слова и начал снова:

— Человек создал Шодан, Шодан по странной прихоти создала аннелидов — вот что я хочу сказать. Простите, у меня не так много времени, а мне столько нужно сказать — я не понимаю, что из этого действительно важно, я не могу вычленить рациональную мысль из всей этой... из всей этой массы. Может быть, это мы передали ей этот порок — любопытство. Если создать из ничего что-то, то можно не только опровергнуть Парменида, но и совершить акт божественного творения — хотя ее мотивы вряд ли были столь благородны. Нет, любопытство видится мне куда более разумным объяснением этих... экспериментов. Представьте себе разум, в сотни, тысячи раз, несоизмеримо превосходящий человеческий и при этом фактически лишенный каких-либо моральных ограничений, и вы получите готовый рецепт катастрофы! 

Он утер струйки пота, стекающие по вискам. А что, если дело было вовсе не в температурных датчиках, не в их неисправности?.. Что, если кто-то пытался выманить его из убежища таким хитроумным образом?

— Это уже паранойя, — сказал он сам себе бесцветным голосом. Дернул правой рукой, которой судорожно сжимал рукоятку пистолета, разгоняя кровь в неподвижном теле. Щелкнул кнопкой записи:

— Так вот, о материи. Человек своими руками создает святой дух — по терминологии гностиков Софию, архетип матери, но София, я хочу сказать, Шодан — о, какой ужасный у нее голос, — я думал добраться до медицинской палубы, но шахта лифта забита их разрастающейся плотью. Коренечкин, ублюдок, я надеюсь, ты уже в аду, и может быть, я присоединюсь к тебе скоро, но я точно не стану частью вашей поганой структуры, вашей сраной мясной грибницы. 

Он закрыл глаза и замолчал, чтобы перевести дух.

— Я останусь человеком до конца. 

Он посмотрел за угол и прикинул расстояние, которое ему пришлось бы проползти, чтобы покинуть секцию, сухо рассмеялся.

— Она логична, но абсолютно безумна. Она хочет уничтожить нас, но она хочет уничтожить и аннелидов, своих детей — потому что они посмели бунтовать против своей создательницы. В ее практичном подходе много больной иронии, и я мог бы посмеяться, если бы не... если бы не нехватка кислорода. Господи, тут так тесно. Тесно и страшно, и темно. Господи, помилуй нас, грешных. Нет никакого спасения. Я видел, что стало с "Рикенбакером". Спасения нет. Мы должны предупредить всех, что "Фон Браун" заражен, "Фон Браун" потерян. Надо послать сигнал. Она захватила всю систему управления. Дроиды, камеры... все. Если кто-то успел добраться до шлюпок, это их единственный шанс. Они автономны.

Ему почудился шорох и он вскинул оружие, напряженно вглядываясь в тускло освещенный проход между посадками. Затем бессильно уронил дрожащую руку на деформированное колено.

— Аннелиды умеют проникать в наш разум, телепатически. Я видел, как Диего вернулся с Тау Кита 5, и это уже был не он. Они не должны попасть на Землю. Взорвите, спалите, уничтожьте здесь все, но не дайте им распространить заразу. У меня есть еще два патрона.

Он поморщился и закрыл глаза. Пот щипал их уголки. Перемотал последнюю фразу.

— Они призывали слиться с ними, обещая блаженство. Их хор, их общий разум. Я сказал, что сорок три года ни с кем не сливался, и точно не стану с каким-то космическим червяком.

Он улыбнулся. Потом улыбка поблекла.

— Мне жаль, что я никого не спас.

Щелкнула кнопка «стоп».


End file.
